Pride of the Loon
by Never-chan
Summary: «Draco∙Luna» Draco gets married to Luna Lovegood of all people Who is determined to get him back in the Wizarding world’s good books.


Title: Pride of the Loon  
Author: Never-chan  
Rating: T (Teen)  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Ship: Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Draco gets married to Luna Lovegood of all people - who is determined to get him back in the Wizarding world's good books.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was certainly an odd witch. Meaning that unlike most witches who interested themselves in the latest fashions and religiously subscribed to Witch Weekly; Luna simply enjoyed hunting for crumpled-horned snorlacks and other similar oddities in life, like dancing with faeries. 

Her unique nature, an oddity in itself is what chased many people away. Luna had resigned herself to the fact that not everyone in the magical community appreciated rare and mythical creatures as much as she did.

However on certain occasions, well only one could be accounted so far. Some people, or rather Draco Malfoy was not appalled by the woman's antics (excluding their school days, as he was a prat to everyone, no excuses.) but rather fascinated.

It started after the Dark Lord had been defeated by the gracious savior of the planet, Potter. Though just because the mastermind behind all evil plans had been vanquished, there were still his hundreds of devoted followers prowling about.

Granted, Draco and his parents had turned away from the dark lord during his second uprising (realizing his treatment for his followers was no better than the muggles and mudbloods they persecuted.) Thus when they were all rounded up by the ministry and put on trail. Though with Potter's word – their punishments had been lesser than their fellow more less fortunate death eaters.

That was when Draco had met her.

He had seen her first, actually _seen _her (not laughed, or jeered, or called her names.) At the Dark Lord's defeat, she was chasing after death eater's left and right, shooting spells, helping injured, and through the blood and the sweat that caked her body; the destruction and death that crumbled at her feet, she still happened to look amazingly beautiful.

At the time Draco had paid no thought to it, too intent on saving his own arse from that hellhole.

However, upon exiting one of the court rooms, where his trial was held; he came face to face with her. And suddenly all the pieces to the puzzle fit, and he remembered her acts of bravery, her strength, her beauty.

Draco was amazed to see now that the same women who had caught his attention, was none other than Looney Lovegood. Radish earrings, unmatched socks, orange jumper and all, the only confirmation he honestly needed in the first place was to see her wand tucked behind her ear. And sure as hell, it was there.

'Loony,' the familiar drawl, left his mouth before his mind could even process him saying it.

Slowly turning around to face the boy, Luna Lovegood smiled. Not a fake one or even a half-hearted polite one. But an actual smile, one Draco hadn't seen – well he couldn't remember ever seeing one. (The Slytherins he all knew were such a dreary bunch.)

'Why hello Draco, and how might you be on this fine day?' asked Luna genuinely curious, as she flicked a long blonde lock over her shoulder.

He wanted to sneer at her, call her stupid or something. But instead he was memorized.

Of course seconds later, an insult came to mind; and so started their strange, yet endearing relationship.

Chance meetings turned into not so chanced (as Draco quickly found out her daily routines.) Then into business meetings, (as Draco needed a not-so-lame excuse to see her) followed by lunch dates. (Which Draco specifically made sure they started and ended the meal on business, ignoring the fact that they talked about everything and anything in between.)

It didn't take long for Draco to become heavily addicted to the eccentric witch. It didn't matter if it was her voice; soft and melodic talking about non-existent mythical creatures or her dreamy silver-blue gaze. Something Draco found with extreme difficulty that he could not describe into words what exactly Luna's unique eyes made him feel. (There was just too much to be said.)

Until one day it hit him; smacking him upside the head and back again. **Draco Malfoy was in love.** It didn't take him long to find a suitable course of action afterwards. (Not being one to dawdle, when it came to getting what he wanted.)

Despite his Slytherin standards, Draco looked beyond them (for once; besides what did he have to lose? A rhetorical question, mind you) and asked Luna on a date. No excuses attached.

So here he was. (After months of courtship) Draco Malfoy, with all his pride and wealth kneeling in front of his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood; who looked smashing in the evening gown she wore to dinner that night.

Their eyes locked; grey clashing with blue.

She smiled, lighting up the room and Draco took a deep breath, before reaching into his pocket. When his hand was visible again, a black velvet box was in his grasp. Just as he opened it, he heard the blonde in front of him gasp; lifting the box between them.

'Luna Lovegood, you're certainly the oddest witch I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

He had expected a lot of things; for her to say no for one. (Yes, Draco in all his cockiness had his doubts... but only when he seemed to be with Luna – she drove him crazy, or was it love?) But he hadn't thought she might start to cry. It wasn't the blubbering kind though, like most women tend to get when their overly emotional. (It's rather messy, and one should always have a tissue on hand.) Just a single tear, that glistened on her cheek.

Draco watched the droplet fall to the corners of her mouth, which soon upturned once more (Luna having previously been a state of shock.)

'Yes Draco Malfoy, I will marry you.'

Draco slid the ring onto her finger, before nearly collapsing from relief, joy, and the lightheadedness he was feeling from all other emotions fleeing from him. His heart felt like it had been in a quidditch match, Luna being the snitch which he had finally caught. _She said yes._

'Draco, oh no – a nargle hasn't gotten you has it?' Luna voiced her worry as she slid onto the ground beside Draco, her hands clasping his. 'I was afraid this might happen one day, you really shouldn't make yourself such an easy target –'

Snapping back to reality, (His Malfoy pride awakening) Draco didn't plan to let her start any of her insane tales today, thus he simply kissed her. Hoping to pour all his emotions, of passion, desire, adoration, love and happiness into that one kiss.

Luna seemed to take well to it anyways, as she kissed him right back. One thought, not needed to be spoken; _I love you._

(They must have looked rather funny to on-lookers.)

* * *

The ceremony was small, because of both their pasts. Luna with her lack of friends to begin with, and Draco with his family background, it was troublesome really. Draco's past actions all seemed to conflict with Luna's friends and family, and his present ones – namely Luna herself, conflicted with all of his friends and family. 

So they settled on something just between them and their parents, (who had managed to look past their differences for the sake of their children) and then took an extra long honeymoon.

Needless to say, neither of them had any complaints.

* * *

'Luna, what the hell is that thing?' screeched Draco jumping away from his wife in shock. There in the blonde's arms was purplish fat blob. 

'It's a crumpled-horned snorlack Draco, honestly I thought I told you all about them already,' explained Luna with patience, as the **thing** in her arms squirmed. With a heavy sigh, she set it down as it scampered back into the tall grass.

Draco used this distraction from the creature to rush over to his wife and snatch her away from the monster's clutches. Thoroughly annoyed, that his wife didn't seem to notice he was in fact saving her, but was rather pleased she had seen one of her insane creatures she always blabbed about.

'That's dangerous!' growled Draco, a dark scowl etching over his features. Luna didn't seem to notice, or care – he never knew with her. 'And where the hell are we anyways?'

With that said, Draco (and Luna, though she was more admiring than suspicious) glanced at the scenery – a forested area a little ways away from their hotel in Sweden. Draco had been wary when his wife had told him she had a surprise for him that morning, but this was absolutely absurd. (And definitely not how he thought his honeymoon would go.)

'Oh? It's a crumpled-horned snorlack hunt... don't tell me you've forgotten? Or maybe it was the nargles – I made sure to check for some before bed though.'

'We're on a what?' asked Draco dryly. Yes he loved his wife, enough so that he married her hoping to spend the rest of his life with her. But this – was too much. _We could have still been in bed, for heaven's sake... not to mention doing things __**he**__ wanted._

'Oh dear... the nargles are getting worse, maybe we should cut the day short and go back,' murmured Luna worriedly, as she caressed his face. Draco always liked her touch. It was feather light and soothing. Leaving a warming sensation throughout his body, yet at the same time he received tingles down his spine. Making up her mind, Luna dropped her hand and opted to hold his instead, 'Well I have seen enough crumpled-horned snorlacks anyhow... come on Draco will head back and get you away from those pesky Nargles.'

Draco didn't need to be told twice, as they headed back to the hotel.

-

(Fin. 01)

* * *

I thought I would end it with a small clip from their honey moon. XP 

Well that's the prologue on how Draco met Luna, not going into a lot of detail – but I think past instances might come up in the future. (For those who want more, no promises though... this is one of those, past the whole dating trails story – where they're "happily" married.)

Poor Draco, if he thought a life with Luna would be easy, he's got another thing coming.


End file.
